New Years
by callitoff23
Summary: Sara Quin/ Emy storey spend some time together at a new years party. No quincest  yet  P
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Sarah?" Emy turned and looked at me as I leaned on the wall next to her. I hated asking about her new "me" but we had to maintain our friendship for the sake of work.

"What? I can't hear you over the music." Her smile broke out pointing to her left ear. I leaned in brushing the hair off her neck; she shivered at my cold finger tips, wet from the condensation from my beer bottle.

"Where's Sarah?"

"She's gone home. We've been spending way too much time together recently; y'know working, living and hanging out together has got way too much." She paused and tried to change subject. "Why is it so loud in here?" She practically screamed at me

"Tegan. She thinks she's a DJ again. I can't wait to go home. I have no idea why I agreed to spend New Year's at this party." I tried to smile at her. "Another drink?" As we walked into the kitchen Tegan jumped on my back and sloppily kissed my cheek leaving a large wet patch.

"What the fuck Tegan?" She pointed upwards to the mistletoe she'd taped above the door. "You're dumb."

"You two follow the rules." She gestured towards me then to Emy who looked fairly horrified at the situation. "Kiss."

"No Tee… You go find Lindsey and maybe go outside for some air"

"Kiss." She clearly wasn't going to back down. I leaned in and pressed my lips gently to Emy's. As soon as I could feel the pressure, it went. She'd pulled away and now was avoiding my eye line. _Shit it still feels the same_.

As the night passed Emy loosened up, we leaned closer to talk, pressed against each other. _Now or never_. I thought as I brushed my lips against sensitive bi t on her neck. She didn't move so I pressed harder. This used to be our signal to go find a dark corner or empty bathroom, but right now it was sweet. I pulled back and felt Emy's nose press into my face, and nod gently.

"I'm gonna get my coat… you start walking." She stood up I watched her gently kiss Lindsey's cheek, obviously saying goodbye. My legs almost collapsed as I stood. My breath caught in the night air. Drunken people spilled from the bars nearby. I ducked trying hard to not be noticed.

"_ haj you gine? Cum bacak to the oartuy! Love teeeteeeee xoxoxx" I knew Tegan would get in this state, its only 10.30_

It took Emy only 3 minutes to get here after me, to what we used to call "our" apartment.

"Hey…" I said as I ducked around the kitchen door. She walked over slowly wrapping her arms around my waist crouching down; I stood on my tiptoes clinging on to her, pressing my face into her neck. "You smell nice yknow. I've missed this, I miss you…." I trailed off slightly "Still feels the same" I whispered.

"I've missed you too ba-Sara" I leaned in and rubbed my nose on hers, a sign of "I noticed but I liked it". I slowly closed my eyes as Emy pressed her lips on mine, pulling me up slightly, my toes only just on the ground. I whimpered at the loss of control. I felt Emy's lips twitch into a smile. To which I slightly hit her arm. Emys arms left my waist and my feet hit the floor with a thud, losing the contact on my lips.

"Hey! You dropped me!"

"What?" Emy placed both her arms behind her back and leaned forward to me grinning. "Kiss me"

"No."

"Kiss me….What if I got mistletoe."

"Nope"

"Pleaseeeeeee?" I placed one soft kiss on her lips. "Close your eyes" She mumbled against my lips.

"No" I mumbled back. She pulled back slightly and placed both her hands over my eyes and replaced her lips. I stuck my fingers in her belt loops and pulled. "C'mere" I mumbled as she squeaked caught off guard. I took this is my opportunity to slip and undo her button, pulling the two sides of fabric making the zipper lower. All the time our lips pushing and moving against the others. Emy slowly removed her lips from mine and hands from my eyes holding one out to me. I slowly reach out and take it wondering if this is, in fact, a good idea. As I feel her long fingers wrap around my tiny hand I didn't care anymore. I just wanted the old days to be back. Before the fights. Before the nights I spent on the sofa. Before most dinners ended up with wine and her tears. My mind begun to ache at the speed of my memories. _God I was an asshole. _

Before I even knew it I was watching my ex-wife turning on the lamps at "her" side of the bed. I perched on the edge of "our" chest of draw, some still laying empty from where her t-shirts and underwear used to be. I was quickly snapped out of my chain of thoughts looking at the denim of her jeans stretching across her ass nicely.

"Hey?" Emy said her smile plastered across her face. "I'm not a piece of meat yknow" I couldn't control the redness seeping into my cheeks. As she went back to playing with the lamps and empting the contents of her pockets, I saw my opportunity and back handed her ass. When I didn't get a response I got up and slapped her bum properly. This time I got a small moan. I grabbed her hips shoving her onto the bed, getting a gasp this time. I pulled her jeans off, Emy helping by lifting her hips, discarding them on the floor. I laid in-between her legs, we kissed again. This time with more passion her moaning into my mouth, as I traced "I love you" onto her thigh. She held my hand still. "Did you mean that? What you did on my leg?" We used to spend ages trying to guess what the other was thinking or writing and had both become skilled at the art of reading even the lightest touch. I pulled back hoping to be able to leave the apartment, avoid her for a few weeks and blame it on the alcohol. Instead her hand pulled me down for another deep kiss, the other running up and down my side, pulling at the shirt fabric. I took the hint and slide it over my head and then pulled the thin tee underneath off too. Emy's skilled hands un-hooked my bra, I moaned at the new feeling. She broke the kiss to throw it across the room, it hooking on the door handle. She tugged gently at the nipple piecing I had there, got after a lost game of intoxicated scrabble. It was only meant to be for a month but it made me so much more sensitive and Emy loved the power she had over me.

"You couldn't do that again if you tried." I tried to gain some composure and distract her.  
"Shut up asshole." Was all she could muster back at me as my hand slid down her panties . I rubbed her clit hard over the thin fabric, feeling the dampness already seeping through. As her head moved back I began kissing her slender neck, biting it and soothing with my tongue.

"Em…" I said as I tugged at her shirt. She quickly sat up pulling the shirt off and unhooking her bra. I kissed her waist, licking the sensitive skin. Before pushing her down and taking a nipple in my mouth. Her moans where becoming louder and she'd taken to pulling my hair. I moved down, kissing her stomach again, sliding my legs off the bed onto the floor. Pulling her underwear off. I leaned down and began kissing her, her excitement already covering my mouth as my tongue ran through the gentle folds. I listened to Emy's breath hitch and my hands ran to her ribs feeling the rise and fall. I wanted more from tonight though, I wanted to see her eyes tighten and mouth open, I wanted to feel her breath on my face, hear her moan my name.

I pulled back and up, she whimpered slightly, eyes opening.

"Sar… Please… I need to feel you… I-I…"

"Don't worry baby… I've got you." I leaned down and pressed my lips on forehead. I unbuttoned my jeans, standing on the ends trying to pull them off and failing miserably. Emy begun to laugh at me. "You could help then. Or I could kick you out now and go to sleep in my jeans."

"Yeah, you're not that drunk. By the way, that was so sexy when you used to do that" she teased. "What was it you used to do?" she stood placing her hands on my neck kissing my jaw. "Oh yeah. You'd come in and turn on all the lights… fumble with your jeans… attempt to break into our draw and then raid my jeans for the key… and then what Sara?" I knew she knew what happened.

"I'd take out something. And…"

"And…"

"I don't remember."

"Ok I'll refresh your memory then. You used to get something out of the draw and go to the bathroom and come back and crawl under the covers and kiss me like this." Warm lips met my neck. A tongue swept over my collar bone. Her left hand tugging my nipple, already hard for her, one particular tug making me moan as the metal moved around. Then you'd push my legs open and start moaning _"Em… Baby… Can I?" _ She whispered into my ear. "You'd take my hand and start rubbing up and down your cock and start rubbing me. You make me so wet Sara, and then you start rubbing it on your cock. Remember yet?" All I could do was nod, my mouth dry. Lips began to smile onto my jaw. As her hand pushed into my underwear, rubbing the wetness already there, my tight jeans restricting her movements, I got easier access to her, my hands squeezed her ass. Never breaking eye contact, until she moved to pull of my jeans and Calvin Kliens.

She pulled away from me. I felt crushed and rejected. "I'm sorry" I whispered. Sitting on the bed, head in my hands. I felt her keys being placed in my lap. Seeing the familiar one which opened the top draw on Emy's side of the bed which remained locked since the day she mercy killed our relationship. I took the key off the ring and gave her it. My heart swelled as she kissed my cheek,

"I still remember Sara. I know it's dumb but I couldn't take it off. It's like admitting every part of us was over." As she clicked the key in and opened the draw. It contained the collection of toys we'd bought over the years. Emy had the key for the draw. My identical side contained my songs, a few random pictures and a memory stick with some explicit pictures and videos from our relationship. Emy climbed onto my lap, as we started to kiss. I palmed her ass once more as she tugged at the hair at the back of my neck. I laid back, our legs sliding together, feeling her thigh press into my mound, I couldn't hold back my moans, as I finally got the contact I wanted. Emy began to press harder, her lips twitching into a smile.

Her hands moved to the draw taking out some lube and her favourite red butt plug. She attempted to press it to my lips.

"Fuck off. Your gross" I took it out of her hand, moved out from under her. "Get on your knees." She did as I told her. I pushed her legs further apart and pushed down her head so she was flat on the bed. I rubbed some lube on her as she opened up for me. I began to push it in, her breath stopped and she tightened up. "shit" I muttered as some lube dropped onto my dark covers. I gave up, and began to rub her in a attempt to loosen her up again, kissed her back and moved my free hand to her clit, still pushing and circling with the index finger on my other hand. She loosened and I felt my pad slide in a small bit. "Good girl" I mumbled into her hot skin. I moved the plug to her and pressed with two fingers so not to hurt or force it too much. It went in easily. I stopped my movements on her clit as to tease her ass. I pulled and pushed it in and out. I finally let it fall all the way in. I moved my hand, previously on her clit, to finger her pussy. I could feel the smooth plug through her walls. Emys moans had got louder and quicker. I pushed the base hard making it go as deep as possible as Emy almost growled at me, her face screwed. I smiled at finally having her back, even if it was just for a night. I felt her walls begin to twitch under my touch. Her sounds filling my ears.

"Oh.. God … Saraaaaa" she moaned as she came hard. I moved my hand to rub her back, she carried on whimpering. She looked beautiful her eyes loosed but still shut. Her breathing heavy. I lay down next to her and kissed her nose. She attempted to smile but it seemed too much effort, so I pressed my lips to hers. "I love you too" she whispered. I moved to pull out her plug from her ass. After the half hour she'd had it in, she was stretched. I put more lube around her and pulled it gently. I hurried into the bathroom and abandoned it in the sink. I laid back down, Emy, pulling herself up and settling around my body, head on my shoulder, my arms around her, one of her arms sitting in-between my breasts, my feet barely touching her knees. I pulled one leg up on my body, hands running over her thighs.

"Go to sleep honey." I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll owe you one for the morning" she smirked. I hooked my toes around the thin comforter at the foot of my bed, pulling it over us. "Happy New Year" she whispered into my hot sweaty skin.

"Happy new Year Emily." I placed a kiss on her lips forcing her long neck to crane to meet my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

A bang from the fireworks woke up Emy, who'd been quietly napping on my chest for about 20 minutes. I'd been watching the lights reflect on her sweaty forehead.

"It's ok" I whispered into her hair. "It's just a firework."

"mmm" she mumbled and kissed the skin on my chest, her long hair tickling me. She took my nipple in her mouth. The phone rang echoing through the room.

"Ignore it." I moaned as her teeth made contact.

Tegan's voice followed.  
"Hey Sar, I'm guessing you're not home… or your ignoring me. Happy New Year. I love you, I'm sorry about the Emy thing. Call me when you get this."

"You should call her back. Say you were feeling sick." Emy began mumbling against my skin again, I just hugged her tighter not wanting to leave.

"Oh fuck off" I closed my eyes wanting all the phones to stop,  
"Its mine. Calm down." Emy moved and picked up her blackberry, a soothing hand coming to my stomach. "It's Tegan. What do you want me to tell her?"

"That you love me and you're never going to leave my side again. I'm quitting the band so we don't have to sleep apart anymore."

"Sara. Don't be like that please." She sighed as she answered her phone "Hey Tegan… Sara?... Oh yeah… We walked home… She wasn't feeling good…No I don't think she seemed sad. Well maybe a bit… Don't worry about it. We've kissed before" she laughed. "I'll walk over and check on her… It's like three blocks… I'll call you if there's anything wrong. Night… Yeah you too." She hung up and placed her phone next to me. "She's worried about you y'know." She brought herself up, pushing her lips on mine. "Smile"

"I don't feel like smiling. I don't have anything to smile about right now"

"You've got me."

"I don't really though. You've got Sarah. Em? Did you fuck her? In Portland."

"No Sara. I wouldn't do that to you. I loved you. I still love you." She placed a gentle kiss on my lips "Plus your tits are nice." she grinned.

"Fuck off!" I pushed her head off me, but her hands began moving around my breasts. My nipples soon harden under her touch. She pulled my un-pierced one. I moan slipped past my lips.

"I love you Em"

"I love you too Sara Kirsten Quin."

"I wanta fuck you." I moaned under her hands, her hip pushing into my wet heat.

"I owe you one though." She moved her mouth across my stomach, tongue soothing where her teeth had dragged moments before. My legs opened wider hoping for her to get the message. I arched to her. "Stop." She bit me, hard, just where my bones begun to show definition. I moaned as her chin nudged my clit through my lips.

"Fuck me please." I moaned. I knew she loved having me like this. Begging her. She brought two fingers to her lips, sucking them. "Please Emy…Emily" She pushed two fingers deep inside me, her tongue moving to my clit. I pushed her hair out of her eyes. My head rolling back on the pillow. I quickly locked my legs behind her head pulling her deeper. She moved her mouth off me, ignoring my cries for her to go again. Keeping her fingers pumping in and out of me.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me?"

"I do, but you feel so good baby."

"Like things inside of you?"

"Yes. Emily please."

"Do you want something inside of you and to fuck me?" I knew what she meant and right now I wanted it too.

"Yes."

"Tell me"

"I want to fuck you, Emy, and have something inside me." I panted at her. She withdrew her fingers, and went to the draw next to us. She came back kneeling between my open legs and two fingers began working in circles inside me. She pulled up my front wall, almost too hard. I whimpered.

"Shussh Sar, just a little more." She began pushing the bulb into me, its texture pulled at my walls, finally it slid in. "Good girl." Emy came up and kissed my forehead, my bangs now plastered to my forehead. She began to rub the cock coming out of me, the bulb rubbing me nicely and the external bumping my clit. I captured her lips with my own, pulling her down by the back of her damp neck. She bit my lip and pulled hard, causing a loud moan to come out of my mouth. I felt my knees being pushed together. I quickly rolled over, holding up my weight with my arms, letting her role under me. Strong fingers tightly gripping my tattoos, I lent down and kissed her, ad rubbed her. _Up and down. _I thought_. She's wet enough for it. _Taking the base in my hand and moved my hips forward into her. Looking down, it slid in easy. Her breath hitched in her chest fingers gripped even harder. I was worried she was having second thoughts but she opened her eyes.

"babbbyyy" she whispered at me. I rocked my hips into hers. Legs coming to wrap around my waist, she pulled me in. Our lips resting on the others only slightly, hazel eyes staring back into my own.

I don't know how long this went on, my hips rocking steadily, moans coming from both of us, tongues occasionally sweeping across lips and hot breath drying them again. Her neck craned slightly every time she wanted a kiss. She came against my lips, shaking and the moans vibrated against my lips. Emy's fingers defiantly left bruises on my skin where they'd pressed hard into my neck and shoulder. At the slight of her my own orgasm came, the constant g-spot and clit stimulation finally got the better of me and it felt like my stomach muscles would rip at the tension. My insides gripped the bulb. She collapsed panting on the pillow. I'd never seen anything as beautiful. I doubted I probably would again. I kissed her sweaty forehead, I pulled out of her, and pulled it out of myself, I was literally dripping so it wasn't much of a pull. I again left it in the bathroom sink. I looked out the window for a second at the night. The sky was clear but my mind was foggier than ever. A drunk couple where kissing outside my building.  
"Remember when we were like that?" I felt Emy's soft lips on my neck and arms around my waist.

"Of course." I whispered.

"I want to be like that again."

"Me too" I whispered again. "But how?"

The phone rang again, breaking the thoughts of realisation from both of us.  
"Sara… Please call me… I love you… Call me… It's Tegan btw." I picked up before she hung up; a relived voice came down the phone. "Sar… I was worried. Emy said you went home, how do you feel now?"

"Yeah Emy walked me home." At the sound of her name and my lie her lips grew into a smile, and began attacking my neck with bites. My voice cracked "Yep I'm fine, just a cold," I faked a sneeze. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night. Love you too Tee."

"Bed then?"

"Bitch" I laughed and pulled her face into my hands. "Bed then." I kissed her but smooshed her cheeks first. Emy's smile never broke once. _Beautiful. _I thought.


End file.
